Advanced designs in turbine airfoils, in addition to numerous other industrial applications, have previously utilized alloys, such as nickel base superalloys, to provide superior mechanical properties. However, these nickel alloys have shown to be ineffective at surface temperatures above surface temperatures above 1000° C., for example, these Ni-base alloys soften above 1150° C. and melt at about 1350° C. As a result, designers in the turbine industry, and other industries have been trying to develop new high temperature alloys, including niobium alloys. As new industrial applications are developed utilizing niobium alloys, the need arises for improvements in alloy composition and properties, especially resistance to oxidation at high temperatures.